The Third Kira
by Death Blood-Temari
Summary: hey everybody this is a fake story so that mean's that this is just like the anime this is not the story that i wnted to write i just was so bored and write in the computer so is fake wait until the real fan fiction story of mine's come out ok sorry bye.


death note story 1:the third kira

death note story 1:the third kira

There was a girl named Ayame Konaro she lived with her family in Tokyo

Japan Ayame was a girl very intelligent she was 17 year's old and she

passed her teacher's(she was in 12 grade) one day Ayame was walking

with her best friend Momiji(Ayame call her momi)Ayame saw a notebook

fall of the sky Ayame run to see the notebook and she read death note

in the front page Ayame took it momi asked her that why she run so fast

Ayame said because I want to run a little bit ok momi saw that something

was wrong, when they get to classroom Ayame took out the notebook and

start to read the rules anybody's name is written in this notebook

in 40 second's die the person of an heart attack and in 45 second's

die of an car accident Ayame read that and she think if is that

well I don't believe thing's like that killing somebody but i need to now

the face if i don't the now the face I cannot kill him or her well that is

stupid enough well first I must test it on some one but not innocent guilty

that kill some one and then I kill him. When Ayame get out of school she

needed to go to the book store to find an book for her little brother and

for her she buy the two book's that she needed when she get to her home

she turn on the television and saw a criminal that is wanted Ayame saw the

face and the name and she write it in the death note 40 second later the

news's said it the criminal Takashi Shiba the most wanted criminal is

dead die of an heart attack ayame said ok this is my happiness i like it

when ayami look back she saw a monster ayame said who are you and what are

you she answer i am a shinigami and my name is anaya ayami said i didn't

now that the shinigami really exist that is really cool but what they said

that the shinigami can read a person's name like you'res ayami konaro uh!

and you have 15 year's right said the shinigami ayame was thinking if the

death note work's because the owner is a shinigami well obviusly work there

is no mistake unless ayami asked anaya(the shinigami)there are other poeple

that have the death note right like kira and the the killing's wont stop

because of me well that mean's that i have to be carefull because kira

would defenetly kill me and if i finnd the second kira then i could help him

but is gonna be alot dificult but if and when ayame said if anaya said i cannot

tell you who is kira that is illegal in the shinigami world ayame said oh! that's

too bad now is gonna be really dificult i canot asked the poeple if they are kira

because if i do that then i'm not gonna be here i'm gonna be with L in prision

and if they catch kira too is going to be the same thing but more easy for L

and i would be in danger as i said before danger what i need to do so i can find

kira without any problem but i still would be in danger,anaya said wait i have one

deal for you the shinigami trade eye's ayame said what risk do it have anaya

said cut in alf you're live span ayame said then let's make the shinigami trade

eye's but wait with the shinigami eye's i can see who is kira right anya said

yes with the shinigami eye's you can see everybody life span but you cannot

see kira's lifespan so that is kira it will be easy but are you sure you wanna do this

ayame said anything to help kira ayame make the shinigami trade eye's.at the next day

ayame was in schooland the principal call her when she look it was for jumping grade to

to the university ayame accept when she go back to the classroom everybody look at her

even their teacher asked what happend ayame said they wanna jump her to the university

her teacher was happy but she said it's the same thing but jump her to other grade's

and today is my last day here so im sorry momiji was sad because kira kill her father

ayame asked her who is you dad momi said my dad is takashi shiba ayame said he was

a wanted criminal and she leave anaya said poor girl you kill her father ayame said

that is the life i cannot do anything to save him even if i erase his name he won't

come to life just shat up i'm traying to find out how to find kira ayame wasan't happy

or sad ayame never cared about the people she was alway's thinking other stuff like kira

she alway's found kira like her idol she never said something bad about him or her then

when ayame turn on the telvison she saw that kira was killing alot poeple but at the same

time kira won't do some thing reckless killing inocent poeple that is not him or her.Two day's

later ayame heared rumor's in her new school that popular boy was going to aoyama and in the

new's to ayame said ok i'm going to aoyama but not like this i need to go on a disguise ayame

put on her high school uniform and with a wig ayame was in a cafeteria and she was looking

outside the cafeteria and saw him she said yes light yagami kira and said to anaya thank you

for the shinigami eye's i found him a girl look at her and ayame and the girl said why i can

see you life span the girl said do you now my name ayame said no i don't now you're name or

anything about you ayame said that was close ayame asked to anaya hey why i can see the life

span of misa amane and the girl said to asked to her shinigami why i can see a lifespan only

her name they both said just like yagami anaya said because there maybe a second kira and that

mean's i'm the third kira that make me so sad me the third kira ah!my wonderful day is destroy by that

misa amane ayami found in the internet about misa amane and light yagami.at the next day ayame

decide to visit yagami and amane but she didn't have go to the house of amane to because amane was there amane said you see

a new it youare the third kira ayame said and you are the second kira and the number one is yagami

and amane i now some thing that you don't now what you are annoying and stupid amane said why you don't

call me misa uh! ayame said no that is an insult but if you wanna me to talk to you like that is ok

because you are stupid enough yagami said what is you're name ayame konaro and im misa amane

ayame said she is stupid enough she is like a little girl light loook at ayame and said you

are 17 year's right ayame said yes and i'm the third kira but i bet that this little girl

that is in love with you light misa said hat mean's that you are not in love with light

ayame said no he is bigger than me misa said only one year that's not bad right ayame said

that is bad for me that is out of my league that is like broking my rules,misa said

that is bad you dont have a boy friend right ayame,ayame said no because that is

broking my rules look i said it again are you happy misa backa.light was looking

at them because they were fighthing light said ok that is enough ayame going to

kick misa's ass light asked ayame and misa that why are they in his house ayame said because

we(misa and ayame)found out that you are kira and misa is the second kira and me(ayame)i'm

the third kira i kill by now only one person misa said that is why you are the third kira

right ayame,ayame said right i just have the death note and have the shinigami trade eye's

misa said no fair i have the shingami trade eye's too ayame said well we have some thing in

common misa,misa said well i think we are gonna be good's friend's ayame said i think the same

but at the same time i don't think so misa look at her bad ayame really don't cared light said

hey go to the ground.ayame said my shinigami is anaya ,misa my shinigami is rem,and you light said

my shinigami is ryuk.ayame said wait ryuk anaya told me about him he is the funny shingami right anaya

said right light asked ayame you're shinigami is a women?ayame said of course why misa said rem is a men

light said mine too misa said that must be cool light asked ayame and misa if they have the death note

along ayame said i never left mine in my house and you misa yes i have it with me misa and ayame look

at light and said and you light don't tell me that you are L ayame said he is not L because L only resolves

the bigest crimes in japan L dosen't have a death note and liht you left you're guard down at the time

you kill a criminal in the tv you were selfish and another thing a new that you were having the death note

because my great great granfather tell me something about the death note light said so you new that i was

having a shingami yes remeber the person that follow you and you see he's name i new that you were the one

who kill him he didn't die of an heart attck he died because you kill him light was angry ayame said

if you want to kill me is ok because i will became a shinigami and then i'm gonna kill you understand i can pass

you're mine misa said anyway you two can be friend's ayame said this is not about friend's thi si about destroying

L and make a world without criminal's right light light said do you now everything ayame,ayame said because i can

see it with my shingami eye's evrything that you're thinkig or planing so misa do you want me to show my shinigami

to you misa said yes i was wating for this moment ayame let light and misa touch her death note when misa look at anaya

and said that is you're shinigami ayame,ayame said yes that is anaya my shinigami she helped me with everything

then misa said touch my death note and then light ayame said oh! hi fanny guy rem said to who are you saying that

ayame,ayame said to ryuk ryuk start to laf ayame said that must be embarrassing right light said yes but nobody can

see him misa said ok but we(misa and ayame)can see him ayame said light i'm sorry but i need to go i cannot leave you

my number of my cellphone because if L is in my school then he will notice i will work with you i will not kill you

because you (light)misa and me(ayame) work together we can kill L in no time that boy you now named hideki is L

understood i have seen you have left you're guard down kira misa said no wait hear one of my cellphones you can

have it so we can communicate together and L is not gonna sospech ok ayame said how many cellphones you have misa,

misa said 5 why ayame said ok then you can call me to the cellphone of misa light said wait tell me how can i trust

you ayame said if i don't trust you belive me you were gonna be dead along time ago misa said if you kill him then

i kill you ayame said i think that i going to be impossible because since i see you you were gonna be dead i new that

i was the third kira because when i didn't see you're life span i ask anaya and she told me everything rem said that is ilegal

in the shinigami world anaya when you go back you're gonna be execute anaya,anaya said no im not gonna be execute because

i have a permision of the shinigami king ryuk said what permision anaya said the permision of letting tell to the one who use

the death note everything ryuk said that is why you came to make terrible thing's with this girl anaya said no every shinigami

have to kill a person or everybody ayame said now let's go anaya oh! and im gonna call you guy's ok.misa look at her so badly

misa said wait ayame said what misa said at lease please give me you're death note ayame said no if you are trayin to get me

ayame said goodbye and then she get out and she found a police man follwing her(ayame) misa and light ayame new it but what

she didn't new was if light and misa new about it,ayame call them and said be carefull there some police man are following us

light said i now but thank's misa said i'm going to kill them ayame said light call misa she is out of control she want to kill

the police man light call misa and talk to her.ayame said light we have problem light said what is it now L is suspecting about you

(light)misa and me(ayame)i talk to misa and told her that they cannot be seen together not even a second if you are together hideki

will atrap you every thing is a trap and tell me someting for real you are working with L light said yes but i need to found out how

he is gonna trap me ayame said if you let the guard down tell me that you are gonna be busted but is not with me is going to be with L

belive me you don't want that i heard that he is gonna interrogate you until you spaek the truth light asked ayame if she passed that?

ayame said are you crazy my dad was a criminal L interrogate him until he speak the truth that is why i need to get L out of my way

he will now that im the third kira but L dosen't now that there are 3 kira's L only now that there are 2 kira's and L is mising one

light prepare for the real battle light said what are you talking about and ayame hang up the phone,when ayame go to school she saw

a lot of police man's ayame wasan't scared at all but when she saw that they trap misa she go to some where that no body could see her

ayame told anaya check if in these zone are camara's anaya said no and she kill all the police man that were taking misa misa run so she can

escape but L put a trap and get her ayame run to her school and saw L ayame walk to her classroom but L didn't let her hideki took her arm

and said why are you scared are you afraid of kira ayame said yes i'm afraid of kira for the first time in my live hideki can you let me go

you are hurting me hideki said oh!im sorry i didn't mean to when hideki let ayame go she said thank you and who are you?hideki why ayame said

because maybe we can be friend's hideki asked did you see what happend out side ayame said yes hideki said tell me what happend ayame said

the police arrest the famous misa amane hideki said why ayame said because they think that she(misa)is the second kira and i was rally afraid

but at the same time i was sad because i'm a great fan of misa amane the model hideki said i didn't new that you were a fan of somebody

that is kira what did i told i don't think that misa amane is kira hideki said i think so ayame said why she seem's so innocent and this is going

to the new's hideki said why ayame said you didn't see the car of the new's hideki said no ayame said but i saw you there hideki said for real you

saw me there ayame was really scared and she said ok hideki i must go because i have class to take so i'm sorry but before she entered hideki said

i want to seeyou in the cafeteria that is close to the school please when you get out come ayame said ok see ya.when ayame was in the class she was

thinking why he wanna to see me at the cafeteria could be a trap i think is a trap.when ayame get out of school she saw hideki wating for her ayame

said i'm sorry for keep you wating is because i'm not used to see guy's hideki asked her that mean that you had never dated a boy ayame said no and you hideki

,hideki said no me either it is strange right ayame said yes it is hideki said tell me something ayame said what you want me to tell you?hideki said do you

now my real name ayame said no of curse not why?hideki said because youlook at me like if you new who am i ayame said(in her mine)this guy is trayin to take out all the

information that i have.hideki asked ayame if she wanna to come in the cafeteria ayame said ok,hideki look at her and said you now you are beautiful ayame,

ayame said thank you but you i'm out of you're league hideki,hideki asked why ayame said because im one year younger than you hideki when ayame look at the hour it was

almost starting the new's ayame said im sorry but i need to go my mom must be worry hideki said i can take you to you're home ayame said no is ok i can walk see you

hideki look at her and said don't tell me that their are three kira's that is bad ayame said i almost let my guard down anaya said you have the same inteligence

as hideki but he is gonna try to pass you ayame said no if hideki pass my inteligence im going to be a kill by hideki you now that is going to be bad and if they arrest

light yagami then who is going to do the killing's oh! this is going to be dificult anaya when we get home i need you to check in the room if the camara's still there ok,

when anaya check she said no there are no camara's no you can still kill people and please give some apple ayame said ok wait just a sec. ayame call her mom and her mom

give her one basket of apples anaya eat them all ayame said for the next time at lease let me one ok anaya said why?ayame said because i was hungry,At the next day

ayame go to a forest and bury her death note so no body can find it.AT the next day aya me woke up and dressed up for the school but when she was at the front of the

school she saw hideki and he said why the police are here ayame said i don't now maybe is that some criminal is in the school hideki said or that you are the third kira

ayame,ayame said a trap that is bad anaya said he got you ayame said i need to go to class ok see you hideki hideki said don't go wait just a minute ayame said yes

hideki said i want to see you at the after noon i want to show you some thing ok ayame said ok bye hideki-kun ayame was really scared anaya said wow that was closed

he almost got you.when ayame went to look for hideki she saw a car stop in front of her she didn't saw inside but when the window was opening she saw someone in the car

when she look was hideki she said you want to see me hideki said yes get in the car and she went into the car hideki said we are going some where ayame said were are going

hideki said to my house exactly is not a house is like a secret base ayame said for that you want to see me right,hideki said no i want to see you because i think there are

three kira's or maybe four ayame said you wnat me to help you find him right hideki,hideki said no tell you to come to see if you can handle susprises ayame said of course

i can handle them when ayame enter to the room and saw a lot of cop's ayame was a little bit scared but when she saw the monitor's (were off)when the shief call hideki ryuzaki

she said ryuzaki but ryuzaki(hideki)said we use code names ayame said(in her mine)but that is he's real named ryuzaki,ryuzaki said come ayame look at this ayame said at what

but when she saw light and misa ayame said very low itold you i warn you light don't let you're guard down ryuzaki said what? ayame said no nothing but why you have light and misa like this

ryuzaki said because they are kira and maybe you are the third kira ayame said no why you are still sayin that im the third kira im not ryuzaki im not well anyway im going to

my house i have a test coming up ryuzaki said in that case let watari take you home ayame said that is really suited of you ryuzaki but i can walk any way i must buy two book's

for my little brother ok if you want to see me you can tell me tomorrow ok bye ayame run to the station when ayame leave the house the shief said ryuzaki she os really cute ryuzaki

said that is true but now we have to concentrate on the case the killing's haven't stop.ayame said i let my guard down for the first time anaya said told you to do not get close of L

now he now's that you are kira ayame said but what he dosen't now is were i live.At the next day ayame go to school and she saw the same police man's but with a helmet and she saw that

they all were looking at her and the they traped her and put her at the same status as misa.9 day's later but ryuzaki was traying to mannipulate her but ayame didn't let him because when he said

some thing manipulating ayame say's don't try to manipulate me ryuzaki i told you more than three time's that i'm not the third kira anaya said do you need something ayame said no

i need you to erase my memory can you do that but llet me now that light and misa were my friend's please anaya said ok,when anaya erase the memory's of ayame she fainted ryuzaki said

watari check on her when watari saw her(ayame)watari said she fainted motsuda (one of the cop's that is working with L)said ryuzaki you don't think this is to much for a girl she is not like misa

ryuzaki said she(ayame)is not like amane she is better than amane she have the same rank of inteligence some times i feel like she now's who am i,motsuda said for real aizawa said that is imposible

a girl ryuzaki said i told is no ordinary girl motsuda said how many year's she(ayame)have ryuzaki answer 17 year's old motsuda said and she is in the university wow that is cool but anyway she

is too young let her go watari said ryuzaki-sama that is true let her go she is too young ryuzaki said yes but first let's make a test ok,ryuzaki free misa,light and ayame at the same time and put

the three of them in a test ...

Cliffhanger...

I'm sorry if it is not what you expected but I'm a beginner... anyway I hope you liked it now push that little button down there and leave a review.


End file.
